Time Warp Trio
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: Here's my fanfic for one of my favorite shows Time Warp Trio! it's my first K rated story and probably my last. Hope you Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Time Warp Trio is an American/Canadian animated television series that was the BEST show on Discovery kids, right next to the Magic School Bus. I mean, that show used to be awesome! So I decided to write a little fanfic about it, hope you hecksters all enjoy!

The three time traveling dweebs, Fred, Sam, and Joe. Joe was the leader of the trio and often results in many of their adventures, he is a magician, and lives in Brooklyn. Sam was the smart one and contributes his intelligence and historical knowledge of all the group's problems. He wears glasses (he is self conscious about being a nerd) and is lactose intolerant. Last but not least, there's Fred, who is a sports fan and often wears a baseball cap. He is the most idiotic out of the trio.

The time traveling trio had female versions of themselves. First off, there's Jodie, who is known for being a tough cookie by being bossy and complaining too much. She loves fashion, and is allergic to cats. Then there's Samantha, who teases and dares people a lot, and she wears glasses and is klutzy, and is the complete opposite of Sam. She also owns a robot cat named Rivites. Lastly, there's Freddi, who is shy, timid, and the opposite of Fred. The 3 girls were all great-granddaughters of Fred, Sam, and Joe from the year 2105.

…

"Okay class please sign permission slip!" yelled the teacher.

"But my parents aren't alive!" said Joe.

"Then you can't go…" said Sam.

"Will you be my parent?" Joe asked the teacher.

"Heck. No…" said the teacher.

"YAAYYYYYY!"

The class headed on outside to the dumb, old field trip bus. The trio stuck together and gagged when the bus released its smoke. They hopped on the bus and buckled up their safety belts. Well actually there's no seat belts on most school buses.

"Boolagorf!" said Ms. Kooper, the bus driver. "Heeshnakakz webooflabbin!"

"Boolagorf!" said all the kids on the bus.

Ms. Kooper made up her own secret language. That meant "Hello" and "Please take your seats!"

Ms. Kooper is strange.

The three boys, Joe, Fred, and Sam sat down and smooshed together on a seat on the bus. They all had to sit together because there were no more seats. Sam sat on the middle, Joe sat near the aisle and Fred got the window seat.

"Are we there yet?" Fred asked Ms. Kooper as soon as she started driving.

"No, Fred." Said Mr. Kooper.

"Really, Fred?!" said Sam.

"Every time you're on a car or a bus, always ask 'Are we there yet?' every two seconds, even if you know perfectly well that you're not there yet. That's the first rule of being a kid." Fred said.

"Where the heck are we going, anyway?" asked Joe.

"I dunno," said Fred. "Sam?"

"We're going to the natural history museum," answered Sam.

"Bo-ring!" said Fred.

"This is why I HATE school trips," said Joe. "Like, why can't we go somewhere that's actually FUN?"

"Hey! I happen to LIKE natural museums," said Sam. "In fact, I can't barley wait!"

"This is gonna be the boringest trip in the whole universe!" said Fred. "And that's 'cause you're a dweeb!"

"Hey, don't call me dweeb you dumb jock!" Sam shoved him in the arm.

"Well, you're a nerd." Fred shoved him back.

"Ow! Don't touch me!" They both started to swat each other's hands really fast like two idiots who can't fight.

"Will you two chill out?!" said Joe, he was about to clunk both their heads together, three-stooge's style.

"Enough!" shouted the teacher. Sam and Fred stopped play-fighting.

They sat down on the boring bus for a while. "Hey, you guys wanna see a magic trick?" said Joe.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright, take this carton of milk and-"

"Actually, I'm lactose intolerant," Sam interrupted.

"You're not gonna DRINK it, fool!" said Joe. "Alright close your eyes…"

Sam closed his eyes.

"Abra-cadabra!" Joe jerked the milk carton at Sam and it spilled all over Sam's face and glasses.

Fred started to laugh out loud. "Haha! You got milk in your eyebrows!"

"Darn it, Joe! Why'd you do that for?" said Sam.

"Uhh, I can make the milk disappear!" Joe lied. "Abra-cadabra! Hocus pocus! Uh, Presto!"

"Can I get a tissue?!" Sam yelled.

"Open sesame…?" Joe said with an embarrassed smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, the bus reached its destination and parked in front of the Natural History Museum.

"Bipvorlk sproingtiviks!" shouted Ms. Kooper. That means "Everybody get off of my bus!"

The class hopped off the stupid school bus and followed the teacher into the Natural History Musuem.

"Alright, everybody stick together with your chaperones!" said the teacher, they were all standing by the main entrance. "And make sure you don't have any fun!"

The class did a groan.

"Don't you just hate education?" said Joe.

"Yeah," said Fred. "We could've gone to some place cooler. Like a baseball game, or a bowling alley, or-"

"Shhhhh!" said Sam.

The rest of the class went with their chaperones, and the trio went off to browse on their own. Sam, Fred, and Joe went over to a large statue.

"Whoa, check out this bad guy!" said Fred.

"Cool, he's got all these weird buttons!" said Joe.

They both started touching the statue, even though there was a sign that clearly said: "PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH THE STATUE!"

"STOP!" yelled Sam. "That's a very sensitive device!"

"So is your face," said Fred.

Sam looked very annoyed at Fred.

"Every time someone says something mean to you, just say 'So is your face'. That's the first rule of being a kid."

Sam was really annoyed now. "AAHHHHHHH" he started to grab Fred by the neck and strangle him. Sam was a nerd and wasn't very strong.

"Let me handle this…" said Joe. He flexed his hands and started to grab Fred by the neck along with Sam.

"No, I wanna do it!" said Sam. They all got into a little tussle and didn't look where they were going.

"Stop!" said Sam. "Watch out for that statue!"

Fred pushed Joe and his elbow accidently hit a big red button when he fell down, the statue started to flash electric bolts and was malfunctioning.

"Uh oh…" said Joe.

"WHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" all three of them said. They all started to warp 100 years into the future.

Wanna know what happens next? Well there's only one way to find out, by proceeding to the 3rd chapter, HA!


	3. Chapter 3

The trio fell from a portal coming from the sky. "AAAHHHHHH!"

The three of them landed on the ground and felt their heads, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Whoa, that was AWESOME!" said Fred.

"Where are we…?" said Joe, looking around.

"The statue must have been some sort of time traveling device," said Sam. "It warped us 100 years into the future, and now we're trapped here!"

"Do you have to know everything?" said Fred. "Geek!"

Sam ignored him. "We're doomed!"

Just then, 3 girls their age walked up to them.

"We can help you get back home," they said.

"Really?" said Joe. "Wait- who are you guys?"

"My name is Jodie, this is Samantha, and that's Freddi. We will help you get back to that museum in no time."

"Uh, thanks, futuristic girls, and you guys kinda look related to us!" said Sam.

"And you have similar names. I didn't know there WAS a girl version of my name!" said Joe, kinda freaked out.

"Yup, welcome to the year of 2105!" the three mysterious girls.

"And watch out for the ray shooting robots!"

"What ray shooting robots? WHOA?" said the three boys.

Sam, Joe, and Fred dodged the futuristic robots to make it back to the mysterious girls' place. Sam failed to dodge one and the evil robot shot him right in the heinie.

"Ow, my buttocks!" said Sam.

"So how will you help us get back home?" asked Fred.

"With a time machine," said the girl trio. "We are also time travelers."

"Cool," said Joe. "I guess everyone owns a time machine these days."

The six of them finally made it to Samantha's house and figured out a way to get back home. They saw Samantha's robot cat named Rivites playing with a futuristic ball of yarn.

"So, where's the time machine?" asked Joe.

"You three set us up!" said Fred.

"WE WANNA GET OUTTA THIS PLACE!" said Sam.

"Just remain calm," said Samantha. "You boys seem really familiar…" She took out her DNA scanner and the other two girls stood behind her and watched. She began to scan Sam, and he started to back away.

"Uh, what are you doing?!" said Sam.

"I'm freakin' out!" said Fred.

Samantha and the other 3 girls looked at their device. "Well, Well, It figures that these guys ARE related to us! And if we go 100 years back…"

"Then you guys must be our great-grandfathers!" Freddi gasped. "They have the same last names!"

"Wow, our great-grandfathers were such losers!" Jodie said.

"Hey!" all three of the boys said.

"Well, it's cool to meet our great-granddaughters from the future and all but, can you just figure out a way to get us home!" said Joe.

"Here," said Samantha. She pulled out a time-traveling pocket watch and handed it over to Sam. "It's a time-traveling watch. It used to belong to you, but you gave it to me before you died," she said.

"I thought I wasn't gonna have any kids!" said Fred.

"Cool," said Sam. "Ready! 3,2,1-"

"WAIT!" said Jodie. "How are you gonna return the watch back to us!"

"Well your gonna have to come with us, then go back with the watch." Said Joe.

"Alright," said the three time-traveling girls. "To the past we go!"

Sam pressed the green button. "WHHOOOOAAAAAAAA!" all six of them flew through the portal.

"Hey, where's Joe, Sam, and Fred?" asked the teacher. The class was waiting to go home and the trio was holding them up.

"WWAAAHHHHHH!" the three boys and girls fell out of nowhere.

"Where on earth have guys been?!" said the teacher. "And who are those girls?"

Sam, Joe, and Fred and the girls got up. "These, are our great-granddaughters from the year 2105." said Sam.

"There's a sign that says don't touch the statue!" the teacher said, he sounded mad. "Can't you read?!"

"It was an accident," said Joe. "We'll be more careful next time."

"Adios!" said their future great-granddaughters. Then they pressed the green button on their watch and warped back home.

….

"That was fun!" said Joe, as they sat down on the bus.

"Yeah, I thought this field trip was gonna be lame! That was actually pretty awesome!" said Fred.

"We should time-travel again sometime!" said Joe.

"Hecks yeah!" said Sam. "We could call ourselves, the Time Warp Trio!"

"That's brilliant!" said Joe.

The End.

Thanks for reading! Rated K+ for some rude humor, please review, favorite, and check out my other better stories


End file.
